Having Your Cake and Eating It
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: Han and Luke tackle that hardest of tasks... culinary arts! H/L, L/M.


A goofy little fic to brighten a friend's day

Here we go!

* * *

"No, no, no!" Han shouted, holding his hands up as batter flew at his face. He deflected some of the gooey missiles, but a few bits and pieces hit him in the face, decorating his cheeks. "Kid, how many times do I have to tell you?" he groused. "Use a mixer to mix the batter, not the Force!'

Luke swallowed, his cheeks burning. "Sorry, Han," he mumbled. The Jedi Master took a step back, barely dodging some of the slimy batter himself. He looked at the table and the tipped-over mixing bowl, batter dribbling out. He held out his hand, but a low growl from his brother-in-law caused him to step forward and manually right it.

Han nodded. "Much better." He walked over to the stasis unit and opened it, pulling out a container of eggs and a carton of blue milk. "Her worshipfulness and Red will be back in about two hours from shopping, so we've got until then to get this cake-hey!" he finished as the eggs floated out of his hand. "Do you mind? Next time do that with the less-fragile milk!"

"Sorry," Luke said. His brow furrowed as he telekinetically placed the eggs on the counter. He glanced at Han. "Han, why are we baking Leia and Mara a cake anyway? There's no anniversary or birthday I'm aware of."

Han rolled his eyes. "Kid, you've got a lot to learn about women. Doesn't Mara like it when you do small stuff for her, like flowers or cooking dinner?"

Luke's head tilted to the side as he opened the egg carton and took out an egg. "Well, she _does _ like it when I retune the _Saber's _ hyperdrive motivator, or clean her blaster rifle collection. And she's the better cook, too." he cracked the egg against the edge of the bowl, letting the whites and yolk slide out into the bowl.

Han paused at the end of Luke's little spiel. His mouth opened, closed and then open again. "Well, _sure_," he said, waving his arm. "But trust me, Luke. She'll love this."  


* * *

_Twenty minutes later_  
Han settled into his favorite chair and sighed, his feet on the caf table in front. He raised his arm and checked his wrist chrono. "Well, that wasn't so bad. One nice shower and almost all the mess was gone. The cake will be ready in... a few..." His nose twitched and he sat up as black tendrils of smoke curled from the kitchen. "What the kriff?"

He bolted to his feet and ran back to the kitchen, See-Threepio suddenly appearing in the hallway. "Master Solo, Master Solo!" he shouted. "The kitchen's on fire!"

Han coughed an waved his hands as he ran to the stove. He pulled open the door, letting loose a billowing cloud of acrid fumes. "Oh, son of a nekk!" he shouted, grabbing at the cake pan-and pulling away a half-second later. "Dumb, dumbdumb-YEOUCH!"

Luke appeared from the stairs leading to the second floor. "Han, what happened?" he asked. His eyes narrowed and he ran over, peeling off his gloves and taking Han's singed hand in his. He glanced to the stove and the cake pan floated out. "It's burnt?"

Han sighed as the pain lessened and the redness died down. "Thanks," he mumbled. He groaned and yanked his hand away from Luke. "Yeah, it's burnt. And-" He looked to the temperature gauge and his eyes went wide. "Luke... why is the stove set to 354.4 degrees? That's twice what the instructions said on the recipe!"

Luke shrugged. "Well, I figured it'd get done twice as fast." He paused as Han slowly turned to him. "What? I told you Mara did most of the cooking! I survived on ration packs and takeout when here and that old cook droid at the Academy."

"Yeah, you sure did," Han muttered, waving his hand in front of his face and coughing slightly.

The fire suppression system suddenly kicked in. A large fan overhead turned on, sucking up the smoke while fire-retardant foam sprayed out from concealed nozzles, covering Han and Luke from head to toe in bluish foam. "Fire suppressed," boomed the voice of the apartment's computer system. "Have a nice day."

Han raised his arm and wiped the foam from his face. "Well... I'll grab the mop and bucket. You get out the towels and hopefully we'll live through this.

* * *

_One Hour Later_  
Leia pressed down on the cake with her knife, slicing off a chink before spearing it and bringing it to her mouth. She took a bite of it and sighed. "I think I remember why I keep you around," she said, sliding her arm around Han's waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Mara smiled as she took a bite of her own. "Nice job, Luke," she said between chewing and swallowing. She looked to Han from across the table. "So, how much help did you give him?"

Han's face took on an innocent expression. "Help?" he echoed. "Why, I was barely in the kitchen."

Mara glanced to Luke, then shrugged and took another bite of cake. "Hmm, he's improved then." She leaned forward and grinned at Leia. "Last time Farmboy here tried to cook, the fire suppression system kicked in and it took about an hour to clean up."

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
